Tête de hibou
by LuLu's Warudo
Summary: [Recueil] Ce petit recueil d'histoires -plus ou moins courtes- aura pour but de faire vivre à Bokuto et son équipe des aventures improbables voire étranges...
1. Histoire 1

_Histoire 1: Des avances...particulières_

Assit dans un petit coin de nature non loin de son lycée, Akaashi lisait. C'est alors que quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien s'apprêtait à interrompre cet instant de paix et de communion avec un extérieur calme et apaisant, c'est-à-dire l'opposé de son coéquipier qui se rua sur lui sans la moindre grâce. Ce n'était autre que Bokuto, un gars beaucoup trop énergique pour le brun, mais bon, il l'adorait, même si c'était difficile à croire dit comme ça vu le peu d'émotion que transmettait Akaashi. Il poussa le champion qui s'était écrasé sur lui. Tous les deux prirent une position confortable pour discuter suite à cela.

"Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? J't'ai cherché de partout, j'ai cru devenir fou ! Heureusement qu'une fille super mignonne du lycée m'a dit que tu t'étais posé ici ! s'exclama le garçon à la chevelure grisâtre et désordonnée.

\- Je lisais et figure-toi que tu m'as interrompu."

Des frissons parcoururent le corps de Bokuto lorsqu'il croisa le regard inexpressif de son ami. Il était certain d'y avoir vu de l'agacement.

" Uh… Pardon, mais j'passais juste pour te dire un petit truc.

\- Vas-y qu'on en finisse vite... s'impatienta la brun

\- Alors, t'es de quel signe astrologique déjà ?

\- Sagittaire… Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que moi j'suis encore Vierge ! Alors j'me disais que tu pourrais peut-être y remédier."

Bokuto fit un clin d'œil à son ami qui manqua de perdre patience. Après ce silence presque gênant, Akaashi donna un coup de livre au gris qui repartit comme il était venu, tout sourire sauf qu'en plus, il avait une marque rouge en plein milieu du visage.

"Alors, il t'a dit quoi ? demanda Shirofuku l'air inquiète.

\- Ça l'a fait sourire ! Mission réussie ! rit le capitaine de l'Académie Fukurōdani."


	2. Histoire 2

_Je remercie infiniment l'adorable personne qui me corrige (sans toi je ne pourrais rien faire de potable) et vous qui suivez les petites histoires idiotes que j'écris! En espérant que celle-ci vous plaise!_

* * *

 _Histoire 2: Le voleur de viande_

Cette histoire eut lieu lors d'une paisible journée de printemps, l'équipe de volley de l'Académie Fukurōdani s'entrainait dans le grand gymnase comme à son habitude. Le bruit des chaussures qui crissent, des hurlements de joie des joueurs, des frappes dans le ballon résonnaient à l'extérieur. Tout le monde semblait bien occupé, c'était le moment parfait pour commettre un acte impardonnable qui enragerait la personne concernée par ce crime. C'est alors qu'entre 14 heures et 16 heures pétantes, il y eut un vol dans le local du club de volley, un vol qui bouleversera l'histoire de l'équipe. Il fut très vite remarqué suite au manque d'un met très important aux yeux du champion qui courait dans tous les sens en hurlant et en pleurant. On n'aurait su dire si il était énervé ou désespéré par la disparition de son goûter.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore ? demanda Akaashi qui venait juste d'entrer dans le local pour remplir sa gourde.

\- Quelqu'un a volé ses yakinikus, du coup il a pété un plomb, répondit Komi avec indifférence, comme si il était habitué à ce genre de réactions.

\- Qui aurait bien pu faire ça ? C'est cruel ! Bokuto ne va jamais s'en remettre et rester enfermé chez lui pendant trois jours à pleurer et manger des chips au bacon ! s'exclama le brun qui essayait de suivre son ami du regard, mais Bokuto allait tellement vite qu'il pouvait concurrencer Hinata en terme d'énergie épuisée inutilement.

\- J'sais pas, au pire on lui en achète. Il n'y verra que du feu.

Le châtain haussa les épaules

\- Ah oui, c'est pas idiot ça, approuva Akaashi qui alla immédiatement acheter de la viande grillée à Bokuto.

Il revint le soir au gymnase du lycée, tout le monde était parti, excepté le champion qui demeurait en position fœtale dans un coin tout en câlinant un ballon de volley, une aura noire représentant son désespoir l'entourait. En temps normal, Akaashi l'aurait laissé là en attendant qu'il se calme mais cette fois, il s'approcha du gris puis posa un sachet contenant des yakinikus en face de son ami. Le champion regarda le sachet d'un air intrigué pendant un long moment, et s'en saisit brusquement, ce qui fit sursauter Akaashi. Découvrant le contenu du sachet, Bokuto enlaça son coéquipier pour le remercier.

\- Merci Akaashi ! Washio m'a dit qu'il m'en achèterait aussi demain, vous êtes tellement gentils avec moi ! sourit bêtement le champion qui goba ses brochettes de viande favorites.


End file.
